Percy's Tattoos
by FangirlTillDeath
Summary: Everyone expected Sally to be mad that Percy had a tattoo after the Giant War, she really wasn't but then again, they didn't know about his other ones. Just some fluff I thought up for if Percy had tattoos. Rated T for occasional language
1. Percy's Tattoos

After the Giant War everyone expected Sally to be mad that Percy had gotten a tattoo, she really wasn't, but then again nobody else knew about all of Percy's other tattoos.

* * *

(Percy III POV)

Percy was tired, he had had several nightmares last night and had slept like absolute crap, meaning his guard was down. So when Piper walked into his Cabin at 7 AM he just turned around and flipped her off, only realizing that he wasn't wearing a shirt when he saw her face and heard her shocked gasp. "Shit," He cursed "Pipes you can't tell anyone!" Percy watched in anticipation as Piper thought about what he said "Okay" She responded "But only if you tell me about all of them."

Percy blanched before nodding hesitantly, taking a big breath before starting to explain, he pointed to a small tattoo of a book on the inside of his wrist "This one, I got the week after I started dating Annabeth," He held out his other wrist, which had a tiny black lightning bolt on it "This one I got after Annabeth, Thalia and I went to eat burgers and we got attacked by a lightning spirit, and Thals used it's own power against it." He stopped for a minute before continuing, "The skull on my hip is for Neeks, the bomb-ass angel wing for Bianca, The bear with a bee is Frank, and the feather is you Pipes. The tiny sparks are for Jace, the gold diamond is for Hazel, the tiny trident is my mom, and last but not least _et vivet in fortes_ ; The strong live on." He finished quietly, slightly embarrassed that he had just shown off several of his biggest secrets

Percy quickly pulled on a long sleeved CHB shirt and sighed, "Listen Pipes, I wasn't kidding. You really can't tell anyone" and let his shoulders slump before slowly leading a still shocked Piper out of his cabin and quickly closing the door once she was on the porch. He knew Piper was just the beginning but he was NOT ready to tell everyone just yet.

* * *

Hazel and Frank finding out was literally the funniest accident ever. Percy had been in New Rome to work over some trade negotiations between CHB and Camp Jupiter. He had been there over a week when his **super nice cohort mates** had decided to prank him so that as soon as he got into bed a large bucket of blue glitter paint was dumped all over his head and he had to go take a bath. So far he had avoided baths by just washing himself with his powers but he couldn't avoided it anymore and went to the bath houses.

When he arrived just as he was about to get into the bath he noticed that Frank and Hazel were sitting by the edge with all of their clothes still on thankfully. Quickly he cover his tattoos with the water in the air and walked slowly and Hazel were obviously not expecting company and jumped quite hilariously when Percy finally got the courage to let out a simple "Hey guys"

"HI PERCY" Hazel stated loudly as she jumped about three feet away from Frank and almost fell into the pool

Percy laughed loudly and watched as Frank once again unintentionally turned into a koi fish, which had him laughing even soon joined into Percy's rambunctious laughter and they were both rolling on the bath house floor to Frank's tomato red face. However in the time between Hazel almost falling into the pool fully clothed and shortly after Frank turned into a fish Percy had lost his slight concentration on the water that was covering up his tattoos, and now they were all on full visibility, which he only realized when he heard Hazel's loud gasp "YOU HAVE-HAVE TATTOOS?!"

Percy looked down sheepishly and sighed "Yes. Yes I do. But you can't tell ANYONE, you have to swear it. Piper is the only other person who's found out yet"

Frank and Hazel nodded solemnly but their eyes lit up with unasked questions

"Alright you have questions, what do you want to know?" Percy asked and was suddenly barraged with a long stream of questions and yet another set of shocked gasps which made Percy whip around quickly, coming face to face with Reyna and Leo. Leo who had come to surprise his boyfriend and girlfriend, and Reyna who had come to escort Leo to where she knew they were. Percy sighed and motioned for them to come over and listen as well.

Leo immediately listened and flounced over to sit in Frank's lap, perching happily in the bulky teens crossed legs and holding Hazel's hand. Reyna took a little more motioning but finally came to sit comfortably next to Percy where he started answering questions one at a time, leaving them all sitting in the bath house until the wee hours of the morning, where quite a few startled campers found them fast asleep on the floor next to the baths.

* * *

When the rest of the camps found out it was probably the most terrifying thing that Percy thought had ever happened in his life. Sure, the Titan War and Giant War had been _horrible_ but never before had this happened. In all reality it was Connor and Travis's fault. When they had told him that they were pulling a prank that involved taking all of the clothes from the girls showers he had NOT expected Clarisse, Piper, and Annabeth to all be in the showers at the same time. Who would've thought it, the Stolls. So when Percy ran into the middle of the campfire, already missing his jeans, down to just his shorts and boxers, looking around frantically the brothers burst out laughing hysterically. Percy, majorly out of breath marched over and punched them both straight in the face, before hearing a high pitched shriek and going pale slowly backing away from his ex-girlfriend, her girlfriend, and one angry daughter of Ares "Heeeyyyyyyy, Girls"

"Perseus." Annabeth growled "Give me my shirt."

Percy gulped "Well you see…. I don't have it when I was running away from the three of you I may have accidentally dropped it in a mud puddle and now it's all dirty."

Annabeth glared and stalked over to Percy who was no longer trying to back away. Meanwhile all of the campers, including the Roman ones were watching with rapt attention, waiting to see what she would do.

"Well I'll just have to take yours then." She said as she pulled his shirt off him and onto herself before Percy had enough time to think or fight back and the small peal of laughter that had started up when Percy had arrived abruptly stopped at the sight of a shirtless Percy.

Percy sighed and looked down,''I have to explain now don't I.''

"Yep" Annabeth stated loudly

And so he did. He explained every tattoo and every piercing and why he had them, but by the time they were done all of the campers knew him just a tiny bit better.

 **You guys wanted my chapters to be longer and I'm still very new to this writing process so I deleted the old chapters and added onto them for the ending. Hope you like it!**

 **Love,**

 **FangirlTillDeath**


	2. Percy's Piercings

Honestly, Percy Jackson wasn't a bad kid. Sure he probably dressed a little too punk and maybe had some tattoos, but he wasn't a bad kid. When he had just entered into his freshman year of high school he quickly found out that the farther away from the main social scene you were the less likely you were to get noticed if something went wrong, or in Percy's case, if you were attacked. So he changed, he wore all black and ripped jeans, never went anywhere without his trusty leather jacket and got a couple piercings, just to be on the safe side.

The piercings went as follows; the first was a double eyebrow piercing, two bars going straight through his left eyebrow. Then came the septum, that one was legitimately only because he thought they were cool, although his mom didn't take that one too well. Next was the snakebites, rings not bars, and while they made him look a little emo he loved them all the same. The gauges had been there for a while, since he was 12, he had just hidden them with the mist as soon as he learned how (almost immediately from Luke) and were fairly large now. Lastly was the tongue piercing which, funnily enough, had also been Luke's idea, but damn did he love it. It was not a piercing that he ever would have gotten had there not been some… persuasion involved, make of it what you way, every aspect of his body modifications he was glad he had and wouldn't trade them for the world.

 **AN:/ So I know it's short and I'm super sorry about that but I wrote this in a rush based off a request to write about the piercings that I mentioned in the last chapter. I don't own PJO or HoO so I'm not making any money but reviews are always appreciated. This is for you Guardianofpeaceandprotection24. I will be adding several more chapters in the future with some fluffy moments and I think I will turn this story into a series of request oneshots so PM me if you have any ideas or requests.**


End file.
